Dame tu amor
by hikari-loka
Summary: Desde ya hace tiempo que estaban junto, y sus corazones se habían conectado, ahora que ya había crecido, lo único que quería era darle todo su amor y estar junto a el, el resto de su vida. Fanfic dedicado a kurayami megami y a Akira.Lunet.


(N/A): hola otra vez a todos, ya regrese XD, si otra vez con un sealandxlatvia, solo que esta vez tiene lemon O.O, fue un reto y algo que le devia akira-chan, mujer tu lo pides tu lo tienes XD, originalmente lo iva a publicar el lunes pero decidi hacerlo hoy, es mi primera vez que escribo lemon asi que tengan piedad conmigo porfa T^T (solo espero q no sea un asco de fic T^T), bueno ya mucho blablabla...que yo diga..digo esciriba...di...escribo asdasadas ., buena ya mucho XD, disfruten.

* * *

-madre, padre, ¿están seguros de esto?

-claro Peter-dijo el finlandés mientras le arreglaba el cuello al menor, el sueco solo contesto con un gruñido en forma de aprobación

-pero ¿no es muy formal?, estoy muy nervioso, ¿Qué tal si me dice que no, y si me odia por siempre y si...?

-ya, tranquilo todo va a salir bien, ahora –se separo del él y le dio unos empujoncitos a la salida- vamos que se te hace tarde

-está bien

El sealandes dio una última mirada a sus padres antes de partir, ambos le sonreían abiertamente, mostrando lo orgullosos que se encontraban, un último suspiro se escapo de sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

-su-san ¿crees que estará bien?

El otro solo lo voltio a ver y no dijo nada, como si buscara las palabras correctas que decir

-t´do va a est´r bien, esta l´sto hay que c´nfiar en el

-ah, tienes razón –suspiro- solo espero que todo salga bien

-tr´nquilo est´rá bien-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su esposa, tratando de tranquilizarlo, el otro solo puso su mano sobre la del otro buscando tranquilidad y juntos volvieron a la cocina.

Sus pisada resonaban en el bosque mientras avanzaba, su corazón latía al mil, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, buscando un poco de calor, poco a poco la calma invadió su cuerpo, podía ver su aliento cada vez que suspiraba formando figuras en el aire, atravesaba el bosque con tranquilidad, desde hace mucho que se sabía el camino, después de todo llevaba 102 años recorriéndolo, aun recordaba que cuando era niño sus pies se atoraban a veces en la nieve y no lo dejaban caminar porque se hundía, obvio siempre estaba sus padres que lo alzaban y lo sacaban de ahí, pero ahora, mírenlo nada mas, la nieve ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrir sus zapatos, habían pasado muchos años para que prosperara y llegara a ser lo que era ahora, aun recordaba os berrinches que hacía para que lo reconocieran como nación, sonrió ante este recuerdo, aun no se lo creía, desde que su pueblo, a pesar de ser solo tener 4 habitantes hiciera tratos con Inglaterra para expandir su territorio, todos juntos, se esforzaron en trabajar y lograron que se expandiera, su padre y otras naciones le ayudaron y así fue como logro crecer, al principio había reprochado por la ayuda, diciendo que él podía solo, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error y acepto alegremente sus ayuda, si no fuera por ellos, no sería lo que era ahora, lo que más le había sorprendido es cuando el estúpido de Inglaterra, como lo solía llamar, lo reconociera como nación y le diera su aprobación, el solo recuerdo le hacía dar suspiros, de verdad que había cambiado las cosas, ya no seguía siendo el mismo niño de antes, ahora ya era un hombre, su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien, llegando hasta ser un poco más alto que su madre, pero sin rebasar a su padre, su cabello también creció pero aun así siguió usando el mismo corte, por desgracia tuvo desechar su traje de marinerito y su gorrita el cual cambio por un traje formar del mismo color azul cielo, y por una gorra escocesa (regalo de su tío) del mismo color a juego.  
Sus pasos poco a poco se detuvieron en una casa, había llegado a su destino, dudo un poco el tocar, pero al final sus nudillos chocaron contra la madera, unos pequeños pasos resonaron en el lugar y la puerta se abrió. Frente a él la pequeña figura del letón se presento y este lo invito a pasar.

-Peter, que bueno que llegaste, entra, siéntete como en casa.

El otro solo asistió y entro a la morada se quito sus zapatos un poco mojados por la nieve y los dejo a un lado, no quería mojar el interior de la casa.

-ve a la cocina, la comida esta lista aurita bajo

El más pequeño subió las escaleras con rapidez y su silueta de perdió en la oscuridad, sus ojos se perdieron en su silueta cuando subió, en especial en su pequeña parte trasera, salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar, no recordaba desde cuando se había vuelto tan pervertido, definitivamente estar junto a Arthur afectaba bastante, atravesó el lugar con confianza y llego a la cocina, ahí se encontraba un cena esplendida para dos personas, dos pequeños platos con caldo de carne de cerdo humeantes estaban acomodando en la mesa redonda a cada lado de ella, uno frente al otro y junto a ellos dos copas de vino vacías.  
Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras esperaba a que Raivis bajara, su mente comenzó a divagar entre recuerdos, hasta que uno en especial se le vino a la mente, dejo escapar una risita de sus labios, rememoro la primera vez que había tenido su primer acercamiento como novio de Raivis, todavía se reía de él, había llegado a su casa a cenar con su mejor amigo, y por algún motivo cuando este le pidió a su padre que le pasara algo este lo llamo yerno y le dijo que le podía empezar a llamar suegro, su madre había soltado un grito de lo mas desgarrador y se había llevado a su padre a otro lugar para regañarlo, en ese momento la cara de Raivis no pudo estar más roja, todavía recordaba que se paso toda la noche preguntándole por que se había puesto así, bueno que mas esperaba, en esa época todavía era un niño y no entendía de esas cosas, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de su significado, y sus sentimientos por el mas letón fueron creciendo, y miren a que llegaron, ahora ya llevaban más de dos años siendo novios y hoy cumplían tres.  
Hubiera seguido perdido en sus recuerdos si no fuera por unos pasos que lo sacaron en su mente, el letón atravesó la puerta de la cocina y se sentó en la otra silla vacía.

-lo siento por haber tardado-murmuro algo tímido por su retraso

-tranquilo no fue mucho, dale, vamos a comer-sirvió el vino en las copas y le paso una al menor, este la agarro y juntos chocaron ambas.

La cena paso tranquila entre platicas y risas, Peter no pudo dejar de mirar lo labios del letón en toda la noche, desde hace rato que le estaban tentando a besarlo, pero no quería asustar al otro así que se reprimió, Raivis se levando un momentito y se fue a buscar una cosa que había olvidado, mientras tanto Peter aprovecho el momento y saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y saco su pequeño contenido, adentro se encontraba un bello añillo de oro con una gema hermosa, agarro el pan que había estado comiendo el letón y lo puso dentro para luego volver a colocarlo en su lugar, cuando el letón regreso aparento como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Raivis ¿quieres un poco de pan?-ofreció educadamente mientras le pasaba la hogaza

-si por favor

El otro acepto y sostuvo el pan, iba a darle un mordico pero sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente el pequeño objeto que se encontraba incrustado en el alimento, sus mirada se amplio y pequeñas lagrimas salieron, su mano se dirigió a su boca tratando de reprimir pequeños sus sollozos.

-e-esto es

El sealandes se paro y se dirigió al otro, agarro sus manos e hizo que se paraba, ambas miradas chocaron en ese momento, se arrodillo en el piso sin dejar de sostener las manos de raivis y las beso con delicadeza.

-Raivis Galante, ¿quieres tu, casarte conmigo?

El otro solo se quedo en shock por unos minutos y entre sollozos asistió y comenzó a temblar, Peter solo se paro y lo abrazo, agarro su mano y luego el añillo y con suma delicadeza lo coloco en el dedo del letón, luego le alzo la barbilla y unió sus labio en un beso profundo, estos sabia exquisitamente dulce, eran como un manjar, y sentía que lo saciaban después de haber estado esperando toda la noche para besarlos.  
El beso duro unos minuto, pero se tuvieron que separar debido a que tenían que respirar, los labios de Peter se acercaron a la oreja del letón y con un lento susurro le dijo que lo amaba.  
El otro se estremeció por un momento y otro beso inicio, este más apasionado, las lenguas de ambos se unieron en un baile y poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron pegando más.  
La pasión los había invadido a ambos y poco a poco se iban consumiendo en una al otro, Peter pego al pequeño contra la mesa y puso una de sus piernas entre las del otro, este solo dejo escapar un pequeño gemido entre el beso. Otra vez se tuvieron que separar por el aire pero esta vez sus labios seguían unidos por un pequeño hilito de saliva que colgaba, el sealandes cargo el pequeño cuerpo de Raivis y lo llevo hasta la sala dejándolo caer con suavidad en el sofá y volviendo a iniciar otro beso.  
Poco a poco las ropas fueron desapareciendo y cada uno se fue recorriendo con las manos el cuerpo del otro, la boca de Peter bajo por el cuello de Raivis dándole pequeños besos y mordiendo de vez en cuando, dejando marcas a su paso, poco a poco fue bajando mas hasta llegar a un pecho donde jugó con sus pezones, lamiéndolos y mordiendo, una de sus manos se aventuro por el cuerpo del pequeño y bajando hasta sus bóxer llegando hasta su zona intima donde comenzó a darle pequeños masajes, los gemidos de menor no se hicieron esperar, comenzó a jadear y a emitir pequeños gemido conforme a que lo masturbaban. La boca del mayor poco a poco bajo mas y llego hasta el ombligo donde jugó un poco, se sentía ansioso de llegar hasta la parte más rica del bufet, fue bajando mas y llego hasta el elástico de lo bóxer e cual lo fue bajando con los dientes dejando que la carne saliera, ya con a ultima prenda sin estorbar tomo aquel pedazo de carne y lo engullo en su boca devorándolo por completo.

-pe-Peter no p-por favor

El otro no e hizo caso y siguió con su tarea, lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo aquel pedazo de carne, los movimientos de su boca se fueron haciendo mas rápidos, logrando que el letón gritara de placer.

-ah..Peter y-yo me…me voy a…

La frase no se pudo terminar pues un sonoro gemido salió de sus labio, el otro solo se trago todo lo que había salido y una sonrisa maliciosa a pareció en sus labio, volvió a subir su cara y volvió a besar salvajemente Raivis dejando que este probara de su propia semilla, poco a poco su mano se fue deslizando a la parte trasera del letón, metiendo con delicadeza un dedo, un estremecimiento se produjo en el cuerpo del más pequeño el cual se quejo y rompió el beso.

-no duele

Peter al ver la mirada preocupada del letón acerco sus labios a su oreja y susurro palabras de consuelo

-shu…tranquilo todo va a estar bien-dio una pequeña lamida a su oreja y volvió a juntar sus labios

Otra vez su dedo se fue deslizando dentro de la entrada cálida del letón, este volvió a quejarse entre besos pero no lo interrumpió, Peter lo tomo como una aprobación y siguió con su trabajo esta vez aumentado otro dedo mas, junto con el otro hizo un movimiento de tijeras tratando de dilatar el interior del letón, después de unos segundos Raivis volvió a gemir entre besos y pidió más, el otro solo respondió metiendo otro dedo a su entrada y metiéndolo y sacándolos tratando de otorgarle placer al otro.

-P-Peter…por favor y-ya no puedo más

Al oír la suplicas el otro saco los dedos de su entrada y metió su miembro en su lugar, las envestidas comenzaron lentas, quería ser delicado para no dañar al otro, pero a poco a poco el otro exigió mas y se hicieron mas rápidas, múltiples gemidos y palabras incompletas se oyeron en el lugar, las envestidas se hicieron mas fuerte y penetrantes llegando a tocar el punto erógeno del letón, ambos llegaron al clímax juntos con un fuerte gemido, el semen macho el interior del letón y los abdómenes de ambos, los dos ya cansados se recostaron y Raivis se abrazo a Peter, acunándose en sus brazos.

-Te amo

-yo también te amo

Así, ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

(N/A): si lo se, esta horrible u.u, de todos modos espero que les guste, este va dedicado a kurayami y a akira,chicas ya somos tres fans del latviaxsealand -llora como magdalena- las quiero T^T, bueno eso es todo, se aceptan comentarios, tomates, cosas y pasta~ XD, bye


End file.
